Loki Must Die!
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: 'Everyone flinched back, hoping that he wasn't going to kill all of them. But the only thing that happened was a small flash of blue light and a gorgeous yet deadly and ferocious woman appeared. Loki couldn't help but smile as he scanned her body, feet to face. She was going to be his.'


**We're back, everyone! This time, we're collaborating an Avengers fic. Info is below:**

**Summary: **Loki has escaped and the Tesseract is gone . . . again. It's up to the Avengers to see to their safe returns to S.H.I.E.L.D, but when their beloved Agent Romanoff is corrupted, things go way downhill, especially for Clint and Steve.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating: **Language and mature themes. This is rated T for a reason.

**Pairings: **Clintasha, Romanogers, BlackFrost/Loki x Natasha (it is very complicated. :D), some mild Pepperony. We ship all of the mentioned pairings. ;)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Marvel or the fantastic Avengers. **(N: How I wish I did, though . . . If Captain America was mine, I would- M: N, shut up and let the readers read on. We all know. *rolls eyes* N: :P.) **We also don't own any mentioned pop culture items. **(N: But it was pretty damn hilarious. XD)**

**M and N: **And without further ado, we now present _Loki Must Die!_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_The Chitauri homeland was a deep, dark and desolate place. The sky was pitch black with the faintest smatterings of sparkling diamond like starlight. Rock hard chunks of asteroids floated on the harnesses of space and on the largest slab of dark burgundy stone sat several thrones lined in a circular loop. The metal of the thrones was rusty and flakes of silver and gold were sprinkled across them._

_The Chitauri themselves were terrifying, with their hideous faces hidden behind twisted masks of steel, armor shielding their iron muscles, metallic boots placed in front of the feet of the thrones, their gnarled fingers curled around golden goblets, their dry lips meeting the freezing the ice cold contents inside._

_But Loki had never minded them. They were his family, after all, and everyone, even the pathetic humans, knew that he was far more attractive than them._

_"Loki of Asgard," hummed one of the upper class Chitauri, stroking his covered chin. "It is now the time to find the perfect bride for you. It is essential, as you will need a partner to assist you in ruling over the humans and someone to continue your prestigious, distinguished lineage. One who is a lethal combination of beauty, power and death. Someone who only invokes awe. Full of mystery and depth. A set of principles and beliefs you're willing to devote your life to. A female warrior."_

_Loki was dressed in full Chitaurian wear, with his horned helmet perched on his head and the Tesseract scepter glowing blue. He cradled his chin in his palm, eyes drifting, thoughts going to a certain beautiful girl. Well, she was more of a goddess, really . . ._

_"And I," another one held up a hand proudly, "suggest you consider seducing the one and only . . ." He crossed over to the pedestal fixed in the center of the floating council meeting place and set down his goblet on there. A wisp of smoky mist twirled up from the goblet and formed out a very clear and detailed picture of a woman with pale blue eyes, high cheekbones, long, dark hair and full lips. She stood with one hip out, the thigh high slit of her dress pulling back to reveal a gorgeous pair of legs- and a gun strapped to her leg."Angelina Jolie."_

_"Oooh," chimed in the rest of the Chitauri in an impressed voice._

_"No!" a Chitauri exclaimed stubbornly and slammed his goblet down, knocking the other one aside. "Jennifer Aniston!"_

_Suddenly, another picture materialized and it showed a woman with long tresses of straight icy blond hair and narrowed blue eyes wearing a black shiny material bikini, shimmying down a pole in a bar filled with flashing lights and faint sultry music._

_"Ooooh!" they all chorused in unison again in a much more impressed tone as the blonde woman began to slowly slip her bikini strap down her shoulder._

_Loki grimaced deeply and turned away, an outstretched hand guarding his intense blue eyes. "That is _most_ inappropriate."_

_That Chitauri shrugged when another one bounded up. "Jennifer Lawrence."_

_Three images appeared. One was of a very attractive brunette woman with a fierce light in her eye doing a somersault and then launching an arrow from her bow, braid bouncing. The next was of the same woman, this time with long golden blonde hair, walking down a hallway in a glamorous white dress. The last was off her fighting off some military people. Loki nodded. "She does have the looks, the grace and resembles a warrior."_

_"_Aaaah!" _they sighed again, even more impressed._

_"Kristen Stewart!" a Chitauri stood up abruptly and announced. Everyone was silent for a moment and shook their heads._

_"No!" And a Chitauri stopped that one from presenting his suggestion._

_"Wait!" Another one showed and clambered to the front, light dancing in his eyes. "Why not this gorgeous- what is it the humans say nowadays?- babe?" An image of a pale blonde woman with dark blue orbs and a dazzling smile. "Emma Stone."_

_"Ooooh!" Basically, they were going way off topic and Loki mentally face palmed._

_"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Back to important matters-"_

_"Jeremy Renner!" An image of a ruggedly handsome man with sandy brown hair and rainwater gray blue eyes appeared and the black haired man nearly fainted._

_A Chitauri stood up. "Heh, what? He's a man!"_

_"And he reminds me of Agent Barton," continued Loki in disgust. "And believe me, that is _not _a good experience. Not good memories at all, I assure you."_

_The same one who suggested the man sighed. "Fine." He brightened up then. "Then you can have his, however less attractive friend . . . Tom Cruise." Another man showed up on the screen, shirtless with a gun in hand, causing the women in the room to swoon, but Loki strode over and slashed the scepter through the image in annoyance._

_"No more suggesting men!" he ordered, banging his scepter for emphasis on his frustration. "I'm pretty sure I'm straight." When everyone stared at him in silent bewilderment, he looked up at the sky as if to say 'Why me?' "It means I'm attracted to women."_

_The rebellious Chitauri possibly raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_The black haired man spun on his heel, narrowed his eyes in the worst glower imaginable, half his facing warping into ashy skin and ice blue eyes. He pointed the scepter directly at that Chitauri, causing him to suddenly burst into a icy blue fiery inferno and evaporate into the air in bright azure crystalline particles._

_"Let that be a lesson to everyone who assumes I'm gay." Loki announced, striding back up to his throne._

_Everyone froze in a petrified motion and then leaned over to one another, exchanging way too obvious whispers in hushed, but passionately furious voices. Loki rolled his eyes in vexation, settling to stretching out across his throne._

_He glared sharply back at the crowd. "Whoever else believes I'm gay, leave the room _now_."_

_A moment's pause and then three or four Chitauri rose from their seats and exited the room hurriedly. Loki made an exaggerated face palm and sighed. His people were sometimes the most pathetic he had ever seen._

_"Besides," continued he, spinning the scepter in between his long, pale and slim fingers. "I have a much better choice in mind." He pointed at the center with the scepter and the Tesseract, sensing the desires of its master, glowed brightly again and everyone flinched back, hoping that he wasn't going to kill all of them. But the only thing that happened was a small flash of blue light and a gorgeous yet deadly and ferocious woman appeared. Loki couldn't help but smile as he scanned her body, feet to face._

_She was going to be his._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tony," sighed Pepper Potts against her boyfriend, Tony Stark's lips as she nuzzled her pale nose against his. "I am so glad we're doing this."<p>

"Me too," he said, a genuine grin tugging on his lips as he dove in for another kiss. Their lips were pressed warmly against each other's, and it wasn't long before he brought her onto his lap and threaded his fingers into her red golden hair, their tongues massaging each other's.

"We should totally move it to the bedroom," Tony moaned as he slipped her tank top strap off her shoulder.

"Ugh! Please do!" complained a female voice and a certain red haired head popped out from the sofa that was facing its back to the making out couple. It was Natasha Romanoff, the most dangerous assassin in the world, known to man. And for the couple, that might be the worst thing possible right now. Pepper blushed and slid off Tony's lap but grabbed the front of his shirt in the process.

"Let's go, playboy," she murmured seductively, her voice low with passion.

Natasha sighed with great relief once they exited the room. Slumping her back down the couch's front, the redhead continued to mutter Russian curses about how horny those two lovebirds were. Pepper always claimed that she could complain now, but once she found 'The One', she would never be able to get away from him. Natasha had snorted out a scoff.

But perhaps, her view would change considering the challenge she was about to face a few seconds from now. She had just started to relax and flip through channels on the slim flatscreen television when two of her other, although much more mature, team mates walked in from either side of the room, their mouths and voices shaping the exact same thoughts.

"Hey, you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" asked Steve Rogers and Clint Barton at the same time. Natasha, feeling the true impact of the words that had been expressed right now, she witnessed the very tension in the roomthat was screaming silently with so much awkwardness that it was almost palpable. She even saw the silent rivalry building between the two men.

And of course, as if the universe wanted to torture her some more, there was a slamming of a door and the urgent rush of footsteps and Tony suddenly jumped out of the hallway and into the living room.

Wearing only his boxers.

"Oh, God!" everyone cried, clapping a hand over their own eyes, trying to erase the mental image of Tony's absurd neon yellow, dollar sign covered boxers.

"Show some respect, Stark!" Clint growled, turning fully away.

"Oh, why?" Tony walked over and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. The other man immediately shoved it off with an evident glare in his navy blue eyes.

"You know damn well why!" snapped the Captain. "Now put some clothes on!" It was an order, said with a tone that meant there was no room for discussion, but Tony shrugged nonchalantly anyway. His gaze went from Steve, to Natasha, to Clint.

"_Awk-_ward." he sang, voicing the frustrated red head's thoughts. She glared at him and then turned to say something two the other two, but stopped. They were both looking at her, slightly flushed, but with such adoring eyes that her iron heart nearly melted. Nearly.

"I can't," she finally said, trying to keep her voice as flat as possible. "I have a mission to go on. And now if you'll excuse me," she added standing up and walking towards the door. "I have to go pick up my debriefing papers."

She headed out the door and into the hallway towards the elevator, when she heard the doors slide open and close once more, followed by the pattering of two sets of feet. She turned on Clint and Steve and placed both hands on her hips, mouth set in an annoyed line.

"Alone." she said sharply. Their expressions fell, but Clint nodded and Steve saluted slightly before they both retreated to the lounge. There was a noticeable tension between them and they walked with exactly two feet between them. Natasha bit her lip and tried to drown her emotions.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, Natasha had her small and dainty hands stuffed in her pockets and her head hung down in deep thought. Great, now she had two guys chasing after her, who happened to be team mates. She liked them both and wished the right solution would just drop out of the sky and come to rescue her from this mess.<p>

As if the universe heard her wish, and decided to screw it up again, the redhead's face snapped up to face the pitch black sky, where there was thunder rumbling inside the smoky clouds. Normally, she would think it was Thor coming, but there was a flash of blue lightning- not electric blue, an ethereal shade of blue, a color all too familiar to her. She had just managed to step back when suddenly, a streak of the lightning burst out of the clouds and planted itself just a few inches from her feet.

The force sent her flying backwards against a brick wall and her head began to swim with her indecisive thoughts. A figure was now sending a shadow across her frame and her spy instincts kicked in. She was on her feet in a second, fists raised and a murderous glint in her verdigris eyes.

But before she could react, Natasha made out the crease of a maniacal grin of his pale face and her jaw fell open as she recognized the person in front of her in the middle of the abandoned road. One word squeezed past the rock of surprise and shock stored in the middle of her throat:

_"Loki?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Average? Please take a moment to leave a review and state if you like this and want it to continue. Also, favorite, pretty please! xoxo -M and N<strong>


End file.
